EP 0 752 332 B1 and DE 196 53 959 C1 has disclosed methods in which a torsional profile is produced from a tubular hollow profile. In said method, a tubular hollow profile is deformed, over the major part of its length, to form a torsional which is recessed in U-shaped or V-shaped fashion in cross section. In this case, the walls of the torsional profile come to bear against one another in the torsional section which is recessed in U-shaped or V-shaped fashion in cross section, in such a way that said walls are in contact with one another over the entire torsional section. Torsional profiles produced in this way duly have adequate torsional strength, in particular for automotive applications, such as is required in particular in safety-relevant areas in the automotive sector for such torsional profiles. However, such torsional profiles have inherent in them the undesired characteristic that, under torsional load, under some circumstances, undesired noise is generated as a result of the inner and outer walls of the torsional profile rubbing against one another in the torsional region. Said noises may in this case lie in a frequency range which is unpleasant or even harmful to human hearing, such that torsional profiles of said type are not suitable for comfortable operation of a motor vehicle.